


Call Signs

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call sign is a unique means of identification. John Sheppard can recall at least four particularly memorable designations used during his military career. Now, it seems he's earned a fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Signs

[Click For Cover Art](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000cfcp8)

 

Roundhouse-Zero-Six marked one of the low points in Major John 'Shep' Sheppard's life. One letter, two numbers, and a radio that failed to deliver a response to his request for assistance...they haunted his dreams for years. Still, flying his helicopter...against direct orders...in an extraction attempt over hostile ground was a decision he'd make again. That is, he would if he were ever given a chance at a cosmic do-over. He'd also be sure to change at least few things going in. Maybe then, Captain Holland would make it out of the mountains of Afghanistan alive, and then they'd go get that drink in Kandahar. It would have been just the thing to get the lingering taste of blood and sand out of his mouth.

People had a habit of looking surprised whenever John claimed to like being posted at McMurdo. The quiet expanse of ice fields was a nice change from the dusty tumult he'd left behind, even though it was still a desert and mountains. He'd soon learned that Antarctica Support aircraft usually carried someone's idea of humor painted on their undercarriage, and India-Charlie-Echo-One-Niner was no exception. At least the bird handled well, which was a lifesaver when something straight out of a sci-fi special effects department began to chase the helicopter. A grateful general, an alien-looking chair, and John was looking up at some guy named McKay, who was talking about a hundred miles a minute about where they were in the solar system. The next thing you know, John wasn't even in the same galaxy.

Walking through that blue pool of nothing for the first time was unlike anything John had ever encountered before, and he'd considered himself pretty experienced when it came to leaving the ground behind. Stepping out into a city that lit up for him almost made up for giving up flying to get there, and then Atlantis and Rodney McKay gave him back his wings. Puddlejumper One was _his_ from the very beginning. He named her...his ship...his freedom from gravity's bounds.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard thought that it was unfair to lose Alpha-Six-Delta-Charlie-Niner right after he and Rodney and the rest of his team had managed to grab Atlantis back from the Replicators. Hell, they'd even managed to save the same general he'd impressed back on the ice fields of Earth, but it wasn't enough. After years of dealing with alien cultures and Ancient technology, he'd had to prove himself again...and he damn well did. At least he wasn't busted back to Captain...or back to Earth. He still had Atlantis, his team, and the sky.

Locked doors and coded whispers conceal John's greatest secret, one that could destroy his life if revealed to the wrong person. Stolen hours are never enough, and so many times he wants to make it all known, let the others learn what blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a crooked, wicked mouth translates to in sharp, short words.

One word.

After years spent in flight, John Sheppard's most important call sign has become a single vital syllable.

_His_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sga_flashfic Five Things Challenge.


End file.
